Whoops!
by Sarah Kennedy
Summary: Alternate Season 3 with Rose as the Companion. It doesn't go very well for the human race...
1. Smith and Tyler

Rose Tyler figured she could handle almost anything. She'd saved lives, and seen people die. She was practically a doctor already.

She just couldn't handle alien police stealing her entire hospital and another alien programming the MRI to explode and kill half the Earth!

Rose inched forward, dodging the blue lightning shooting from the machine. She stepped over the body of the Doctor. She probably could have revived him but she didn't have time.

She was saving the world, after all.

A bolt struck her and she dropped down, dead.

The MRI went off.

Half of Earth was killed.

Whoops.


	2. The Shakespeare Faux Pas

Rose grinned as the Doctor listed the attractions of Elizabethan England. She always loved him like this; hyper, manic, with a smile to die for.

"Including… the man himself."

"What, Shakespeare?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, God, no! Not Shakespeare!"

"What?"

"I failed English three years running because of his stupid plays! But I suppose, if you really want to… is it okay if I punch him in the nose?"

"Oh… I'm sorry… Is there something else you'd rather do?"

"Shopping. That mall that's the entire planet. Let's go there."

"Okay."

The Doctor and Rose went shopping.

The Carrionites invaded the Earth.

Whoops.


	3. Liplock

Rose walked over to where the Doctor and another person were crouched beside something.

"It's so good to see you!" she gushed, rushing forward. "You'll never believe…"

_Oh my God_.

The Face of Boe was lying on the floor. He looked so different out of his tank; tentacles and guts and stuff hanging everywhere.

Rose spewed violently.

"Rose!" The Doctor was suddenly at her side, helping her sit down. "Rose, you okay?"

"It's just… so…"

"Doctor…"

"Just a sec! Rose, it's okay. Breathe."

"Doctor!"

He spun around, too late.

The Face of Boe was dead, his final message unsaid.

Whoops.


	4. Mistakes in Manhattan

Rose stood with the other captives as the Daleks prowled down the ragged line. She flinched as another man was declared to be of 'low intelligence' and dragged away. Glancing over, she could see the Doctor hiding; even he had to be powerless against two Daleks. One raised its plunger to her face.

"Low intelligence."

"What!" Rose shrieked, half offended, half afraid. "Get off me! _Doctor_!"

"Alert! Alert! The Doctor is detected!" The Daleks spun around in a panic. The Doctor fled and the Daleks grouped together, moving off after him.

"Exterminate!"

The beam hit him in the back.

Whoops.


	5. Triumph of the Daleks

Rose stared blankly at the doors. The numbers ticked higher as the lift climbed.

"How do we stop them?"

"I don't know!" Rose was absolutely blank. She couldn't think of a thing. The pigs were too strong to fight, but they had to do something.

The lift doors opened and Rose and the others attacked. They were easily swept aside. The pigs rushed up to the roof.

They got the Doctor away before the gamma strike. The Doctor had been hoping to add his own Time Lord DNA to the humans, but too late.

The Daleks got their army.

Whoops.


	6. The Tyler Experiment

Rose stared, dumbfounded, as Professor Lazarus climbed down from the machine.

"I am seventy-six years old," he proclaimed, his stunningly smooth face and blonde hair shining. "And I am reborn!"

"Wow, I've got to try that!" Rose cried. "Some guy last week thought I was twenty-four, can you believe it?" She pulled herself into the capsule.

Thank God it was automatic; she didn't have a clue what was going on. She hoped the Doctor wouldn't try and stop it from the outside.

She came out unmistakeably younger.

Fifteen minutes later she turned into a giant scorpion.

And ate everybody.

Whoops.


	7. IQ: 42

Rose grinned as the question popped up on the screen. _Finally_, something she could help with!

_Who had more pre-download Number Ones, Elvis Presley or The Beatles?_

"Oooh, oooh, I know this!" Rose squealed. "Elvis!" Then another thought occurred. "No, wait… oh yeah! The Beatles!"

"Are you sure?" Riley asked.

"Course I'm sure, I live off this stuff! No, hang on… Elvis! Long live the King!"

"Okay, Elvis."

"Wait, stop! It is The Beatles! God, Rose, get it together!"

Unfortunately she didn't get it together.

The ship hit the sun after thirty long minutes of Rose switching between answers.

Whoops.


	8. Time Lord Nature

Rose swore under her breath as she dusted the mantelpiece. Honestly, why couldn't the Doctor have needed her to pose as a supermodel instead?

She swiped the duster over the Doctor's watch.

And bumped it.

It hit the floor and cracked.

The memories swirled out and shot up her nose.

Rose became a Time Lord. With Time Lord powers and her own sense of responsibility: none at all.

She took the TARDIS to the Vegas Galaxy and spent the rest of her life shopping.

John Smith never regained his memories and kept teaching.

With no Doctor, the universe collapsed.

Whoops.


	9. The Family of Brooding

Rose sat in her room, fuming. Who were they to talk down to her like that? Couldn't they see past the maid's outfit? She wished for her own time where this same dress would be sexy.

Screaming, shouts and yells echoed from outside. The school was under attack by the Family.

Well, that wasn't _her _problem, was it? She'd been told to sit down and keep quiet.

Rose didn't lift a finger as the Family set their spaceship's guns to bombard the village.

They scored a lucky hit on the cottage that Mr. Smith and Matron were hiding in.

Oops.


	10. Blank

Sally Sparrow still couldn't believe that there was a guy talking to her from 1969 who knew what she was going to say.

And then there was someone else there!

"_We're _stuck here, it's the worst thing that's ever happened-"

"Rose!"

"Listen, those stinking stone angel thingies, smash 'em up for me. They got me stuck back here without Internet and only crappy TV!"

"Rose, not now!"

"Honestly, there are _no_ good shows here-"

"Sally, listen, watch out. They're coming."

Not quite. They were already there, having snuck up during the blonde woman's rant.

Sally disappeared.

To the Crusades.

Whoops.


	11. Myopia

"_All passengers prepare for immediate boarding."_

Rose grinned to herself. The ship was going to fly! All these people were going to Utopia, to hide out from the end of the universe.

"Doctor, can I go with them? To Utopia?"

"What? Rose, why?"

"Because this all seems so awful… I want to know that it's all okay at the end. You can come pick me up in the TARDIS, right?"

"Yeah… okay, why not? Have fun!"

Rose ran off and joined the passengers going to Utopia.

But the Doctor never came.

And eventually she was turned into a Tochlafane.

Whoops.


	12. The Sound of Defeat

Rose and Jack huddled together on the floor, staring in horror at the Toclafane pouring through the skies outside.

"Teleport," Jack gasped, pushing his vortex manipulator into her hands.

"What? No! We have to help the Doctor!"

"There's nothing we can do! Rose, go!"

"Jack, I _won't_ leave him! I'm not going anywhere!"

"_Nobody _is going anywhere." The Master reached down from behind them and snatched the manipulator from Jack's hand, before killing him again.

Rose looked around. The Master had complete control of the Earth, and the only people who could do anything were _all_ under his power.

Whoops.


	13. Empire of the Time Lords

Rose hugged herself tighter, trying to shut out the cold. Cold was a familiar torment, though; this past year she'd spent many nights without shelter.

Since the attack on the _Valiant_, she'd been hiding out, keeping away from the Master's patrols. She didn't know what else to do. She wanted to help, but how could she? She had no weapons, no plan. The Doctor's final message – _Use the countdown –_ meant nothing to her. What countdown? Use it how?

And now it was too late.

Rose watched, powerless, as countless rockets lifted off, taking death to the universe.

Whoops.


End file.
